1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to methods, apparatuses, and methods to manufacture apparatuses for differentially detecting beta and gamma rays and, more specifically, to providing a radioactive sensor package for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As public interest in healthy living increases, devices for monitoring harmful materials (e.g., radioactive rays, ultraviolet rays, or electromagnetic (EM) waves) that could pose a threat to health or safety are being developed. In particular, radiation sensors for integrally detecting various radioactive rays have recently been developed. However, the structure of radiation sensors is complex and costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, technologies for miniaturizing and integrally mounting such sensors (e.g., infrared or radiation sensors) for detecting a harmful material on a mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone or a wearable device) need to be developed.